


Потерянные мальчики

by Amarillis_Beladonna, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они оба символы – Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат, – которые не имеют права на бессонницу и угрызения совести. Один – достояние нации, другой – идеальное оружие; и оба – себе не принадлежат с тех пор, как стали кем-то большим, чем Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс из Бруклина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерянные мальчики

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** постЗС, мувиверс, написано на ключ «Стиву и Баки – Бруклин, Капитану и Солдату – новый век».

Зимний Солдат привычно салютует, забрасывает винтовку на плечо и скрывается с глаз на ближайшей крыше. Стив даже не успевает понять, куда именно он отступает, да это и бессмысленно: Зимний Солдат неуловим, догнать призрака невозможно, не стоит и пытаться.  
Закинув щит за спину, Стив докладывает в наушник, что все чисто, и заходит в здание. Там, где побывал Зимний Солдат, не могло остаться ни одного агента ГИДРЫ, поэтому можно спокойно обследовать лабораторию и вызвать ребят Старка из научного отдела, никто не помешает им вдоволь повозиться с секретными разработками и забрать все, что покажется интересным.  
В гулких коридорах полно трупов в формах с нашивкой на плече. Зимний Солдат застал их врасплох, он профи, так что у ГИДРЫ не было ни единого шанса. Убедившись, что в здании нет ни одной живой души, Стив устраивается в головной лаборатории и принимается ждать, отгоняя прочь мысли, что стоило бы попробовать с Зимним Солдатом просто поговорить.  
С того самого дня, как на тысячи обломков разлетелись хеликарриеры проекта «Озарение», Стив жил одной лишь надеждой. По совести говоря, все они так жили: Наташа надеялась укрыться в Аризоне; Сэм – в своем доме, больше похожем теперь на форт; Фьюри – восстановить доверие к Щ.И.Т.у, а Стив – что Баки вернется и все будет как прежде. Но Баки не вернулся, вместо него почти на каждом своем задании Стив встречается лишь с холодным пронизывающим взглядом Зимнего Солдата.  
Солдат не работает на остатки Щ.И.Т.а, но и на ГИДРУ – тоже. Он методично отстреливает ублюдков с черепом и щупальцами на плече, а иногда – спасает Стиву жизнь. Он не выходит на связь, не ищет контакта с Мстителями, но откуда-то всегда располагает информацией об их перемещениях и регулярно оказывается там, где может понадобиться его помощь.  
Стив понятия не имеет, вспомнил ли он свое прошлое, но Зимний Солдат – определенно не Баки, он тот, кто знает цену победам и поражениям; знает, что порой за них приходится слишком дорого платить: кровью и болью – своей и чужой, – памятью и дорогими людьми. Если понадобится – жизнью.  
Баки же – шалопай и раздолбай – никогда этого не понимал. Он был открытым, веселым мальчишкой, попавшим в двадцать с небольшим на фронт; беспечным и иногда – чересчур легкомысленным. Даже на войне. Баки играл в нее так, будто он во дворе с другими детьми, а все убитые тотчас же поднимутся и пойдут домой, стоит матерям позвать их на обед. Баки будто бы верил, что пока рядом Стив – капитан Америка – бояться нечего и все беды обойдут стороной. Кошмары пришли бы потом, догнали бы теплыми ночами в Бруклине, заставляя просыпаться от ужаса под стрекот цикад и вспоминать всех убитых, но Бруклина не случилось. Иногда Стив малодушно думает, что так даже лучше, потому что в поезде, за считанные мгновения до падения в глазах Баки он видел то, чего видеть не хотел: осознание, что война – это не игры в солдатиков. А потом Баки сорвался, и кошмары ему уже не грозили.  
Зимний Солдат – не Баки, но его будто магнитом тянет к Стиву даже теперь, спустя семьдесят лет. Слишком много общего, и общее прошлое – явно не главная причина. Солдат просто видит то, чего не видят другие: Стив такой же потерянный, как и он сам. Их война закончилась давно, но словно бы и не прекращалась никогда, просто вышла на новый уровень, потому что Стив тоже давно уже не тот, кем был. Он тоже знает, что любая война – это потери, иногда – самого себя. Он тоже пожертвовал всем, чтобы стать другим человеком, и ему тоже не снятся кошмары.  
Они оба символы – Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат, – которые не имеют права на бессонницу и угрызения совести. Один – достояние нации, другой – идеальное оружие; и оба – себе не принадлежат с тех пор, как стали кем-то большим, чем Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс из Бруклина. Право собственности на них – у всей Америки, правительства, ГИДРЫ и любого, кто захочет и сумеет наложить лапу на результаты экспериментов с сывороткой.  
Это неприятно и заставляет чувствовать себя зверем, упрятанным в клетку, но с другой стороны, если бы Стив не стал участником эксперимента Эрскина, а Баки не попал бы в плен к ГИДРЕ – их жизнь сложилась бы совсем по-другому. Не было бы сейчас двадцать первого века; возможно, они оба просто бы не пережили войны: Стива бы скосила очередная лихорадка, а Баки бы пристрелили, как паршивого пса, где-нибудь в Европе. Но мысль эта отчего-то не греет. Да, они получили свои шансы сделать что-то стоящее в жизни или хотя бы попытаться, стать кем-то большим, чем просто мальчишками, мечтающими о войне, но и заплатили за это непомерно высокую цену – цену нормальной жизни. Потерянные во времени, не имеющие ни дома, ни семьи, ни любимого дела. Умеющие только убивать и спокойно спать после этого.  
Они принадлежат всем и сразу, себе – лишь совсем немного. Символы – черное и белое – Зимний Солдат и Капитан Америка вроде бы по разные стороны баррикад в нескончаемой войне, но в душе, Стив знает, они все те же бруклинские мальчишки. Хоть и изменившиеся до неузнаваемости, но по-прежнему молодые и безумно одинокие в сумасшедшем новом мире.  
Баки Барнс давно умер – это правда, но и Стива Роджерса больше нет; они оба навсегда остались в прошлом и на страницах учебников. А настоящее – это история, которая только начинается здесь, в Вашингтоне. История Капитана Америки и его Зимнего Солдата, тех, чей жизненный багаж слишком большой, чтобы взвалить его на кого-то, кроме друг друга.  
В следующий раз, когда Стив увидит Зимнего Солдата, он не будет смотреть на него больными, полными надежды и тоски глазами. Он просто скажет, что больше не ждет Баки Барнса – и будь что будет. В конце концов даже потерянные мальчики должны когда-нибудь найтись.


End file.
